The Crimson Demoness
by A-Sly-Fox
Summary: When Naruto meets the Kyuubi, his life is changed. He finds out more about demons, Kyuubi's, and is  given a sword that's millenniums old. Then he leaves the village and meets yet another demon. What will happen, to him and the world? Naruto X FemKyuubi.ABANDONED.
1. The Crimson Demoness

Due to some very good points by reviewers, i have changed a few things in this story. thanks!

**Chapter 1**

**The Crimson Demoness**

The full moon shined brightly, just enough to light the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves for a mob to chase a little boy. Panting, Naruto sprinted, the mob close behind him. He could practically feel their breath on the back of his neck, they were so close. He looked around franticly, looking for anywhere that he could escape to. He saw an alley in between two stores, and went down it, hoping that it would lead him away from the villagers. As he turned the corner into the alley, he realized that it was a dead end, and quickly turned around, only to find the mob of villagers slowly approaching, knowing that he was trapped.

"No! No! Please, don't hurt me! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Just, PLEASE, don't hurt me!" The six year old Naruto pleaded.

"Oh look! The demon pleads for mercy! Well you didn't show us any mercy when your killed our families, did you you damn bastard?" A crazed man screamed. There were shouts of agreement from the crowd, their faces contorted with hate and malice. They walked closer to Naruto, who had tears falling from his face, still pleading for them to stop. The villagers were so concentrated on Naruto, none of them noticed the shadow that was approaching them from behind.

The villagers started to fall, one by one, but not a single other villager noticed, the bodies were taken away before they could hear anything. After half of the crowd had been felled, someone finally noticed the sudden lack of people behind them. He screamed right before his throat was slashed by Kakashi, with a squad of ANBU behind him. Everyone, aside from Naruto, who was being beaten, looked back to find the ninja now hacking away at the crowds numbers. Mass chaos ensued, everyone trying to save themselves. Soon, the entire mass of villagers was lying dead on the alleyway ground.

Kakashi and the three four ANBU approached Naruto, and Kakashi bent down, checking his pulse.

"He's still alive, but we should get him to a hospital just to make sure that he's alright." He stated.

"No need Kakashi-san." The ANBU wearing the lizard mask stated, before his voice went crazed, "For he will never leave this alley alive!" His arm whipped out from under his cloak, and a kunai whizzed through the air, explosive tag flapping behind it. None of the other ninja were prepared, and could only watch in horror as the kunai flew towards Naruto. There was an explosion and Kakashi and three of the ANBU's jumped out of the smoke, the fourth ANBU's kunai ridden body flying limp and cold behind them.

"Good thing I was able to make a make an **Earth Release: Earth Style Wall** to protect him from the brunt of the attack" Kakashi said. The group of four quickly returned to Naruto, but not before grabbing the dead ANBU's body. They walked up to Naruto to find that he was unconscious, and took his limp form to the Leaf General Hospital.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto looked around at his surroundings. The first thing that he noticed was that he was standing in what looked like a sewer. There was shin deep water and slime coated concrete walls. Then he noticed pipes running along the ceiling and, after thinking for a second, followed them, hoping that they would lead him to an exit.

Soon the pipes led him to a hallway with wisps of red slowly floating through the air out of it. He slowly walked inside, being cautious. At the end of the hallway was a large room. In the middle of the chamber was a huge gate with a piece of paper with the word 'Seal' written on it. He slowly approached the large bars before stopping when two red eyes opened up-though only about 3 feet off the ground, showing that the space was mostly unused- glowing in the darkness of the cage.

"**Who are you?"** A voice, distinctively female, asked.

"My names Naruto, and who are you?" Naruto replied.

There was a pause before the voice answered. "**Kimiko, my name is Kimiko.**"

"What is this place?" Naruto asked, looking around once again.

"**This, my blinding haired one, is your mindscape. Meaning it's a place in your mind where you can go to talk to me among other things.**" The reply was.

"Ok… So, why are you here? Are you my conscious?"

The sound of light laughing wafted through the air before the reply "No, no I'm not your conscious. Allow me to introduce me by my title, which you may know me better by. I'm a Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto's eyes visibly widened when Kimiko divulged this particular piece of information. "Wha? Why? Bu? You? And?" Naruto stuttered, before finally deciding on one question that would encompass all of his questions, "HUH?"

Kimiko once again laughed. "**Allow me to explain. First of all, humans have the wrong idea about us demons. We are actually, in a sense, semi-mortal gods, though our purpose is completely different. Gods create and rule, while we demons kill the worst of the humans, and occasionally live amongst humans if we want to, but it is rare as we often live in a secluded area. The other difference between us is that we can die, but only if we are killed in combat. Do you get it so far?**"

"Uh… Sure… I guess…" Naruto said, still in a shock about the whole 'Kyuubi' thing.

"**Well, continuing on. The demon that attacked your village six years ago wasn't me, it was actually my father. In fact, I'm only eleven years old. See, my father is a lying, cheating, son of a bitch fucker who used my soul in the sealing in place of his. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm inside of here because when my father attacked, the fourth Hokage, who is your father by the way, **_**attempted **_**to seal him away, for no mortal could ever kill a kyuubi, excluding a few that I could count on one paw. Once my father used me he disappeared, and now I'm here.**" She looked at Naruto and a splash could be heard as she fell to the floor laughing. His expression was so shocked, his jaw had hit the floor and he was only barely aware of anything.

"OK, so I have a demon fox sealed inside of me and my dad was the most powerful Hokage of all time. Next you're going to tell me that my mom was really a god." Naruto stated.

"**Well, actually**** Naruto-san...**"She laughed, watching his expression. Then turning serious she continued, "**Naruto-san,**** there's something that I needed to talk to you about. ****I've spent more than half of my life inside of you and I wanted to get out. Now, before you say anything, I know that your probably don't trust me, so you could find a way to partially break the seal and have a failsafe. I just want to get outside. Please!**" Kimiko practically begged, her voice sounding near tears at the end.

Naruto thought for a moment before replying, "I could try, but I would need help, because I can't even control my chakra, much less make a jutsu for that."

_Naruto's apartment: Two weeks later_

"Seal Release Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out. He concentrated, changing some key factors in the original shadow clone jutsu. First off, instead of using his soul like normal, he used Kimiko, and instead of supplying his own chakra to the clone, he used her chakra.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a young girl popped into existence. She was about the same height as Naruto and had blood red hair falling to her shoulder blades. Her skin was flawless, with eyes of the same color as her hair. She wore a red kimono, with a black fox on the front.

"K-Kimiko-san?" Naruto asked, perplexed.

"**Yes, Naruto-san?**" She questioned.

"Aren't you supposed to be, like, a fox or something?" Naruto said.

"**This is my human form. Do you really want** **me to walk around as a fox? I'm sure that the villagers would just _love_ that.**" She stated.

"I'm sorry; this just isn't really what I was expecting." He said, before continuing, "You look pretty, by the way."

"**Really? Thanks!**" She said happily.

_Six Years later: Leaf Village Ninja Academy_

The sound of metal against metal resounded throughout the school yard. Naruto and Sasuke were in a sparring match, with the rest of the class watching on the sidelines. After they had met and he had partially released Kimiko from her seal, Naruto and Kimiko had decided to go to the Ninja Academy. They had quickly risen to the top of the class, Kimiko tied with Sasuke with perfect scores, and Naruto near perfect.

Naruto and Sasuke were currently fighting with kunai both from ranged and for taijutsu. They traded blows for a few minutes before Sasuke saw an opening in Naruto's defenses. He kicked him in the stomach and drove him back, then pulled out three kunai threw them. One stuck in each of Naruto's shoulders, and one in his left arm.

"Naruto! The match is over, Sas-" Iruka started before being interrupted by Naruto.

"Why are you calling the match?" Naruto asked, and he casually pulled the kunai out and dropped them on the ground, "I'm fine." Most of the class stood slack jawed, Kimiko of course being the exception. Sasuke his arms by his sides, his mouth open, staring.

"Don't drop your guard Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, throwing his kunai, embedding it in his shoulder. Sasuke cried out in pain and dropped to a knee, grimacing.

"How the hell can you stand this much pain?" Sasuke demanded.

"Pain? Pain? You think that that hurts? If you truly think that that scratch hurts, than you're not fit to be a ninja. Try being a cook; that would be fitting." Naruto practically spit at him.

"Oh please, Idiot." Sakura said, "As if you know any pain worse than that."

Naruto's head snapped to her, another kunai embedded in the tree next to her head, some of her hair falling to the ground. "You think that that's the worst I've ever felt? That's laughable! If you tried to live even a _week_ in my life, you would lose your sanity, if not from the daily torture than from the mental torture! I dare you to walk down the street under a transformation as me, and then tell me what happens."

Naruto stalked back inside and headed to the classroom, blood still falling from his wounds.

_After class_

Naruto was walking down the street, heading back to his apartment with Kimiko. There wasn't really much talking, the sparring today left them both in thought. At some point along the walk back, a drunk came out of a bar, and started tailing them. It was obvious and both Naruto and Kimiko started to get worried. After some time, the man ran forward and took a swing at him, and when he jumped back a ninja chunin grabbed him, cursed at him, and hit his head and everything went black.

When he woke up, he was in an alley, ironically the same one that he was saved by Kakashi in six years ago. He tried to move and found that his hands and feet were bound by ninja wire. He looked around and found that there was a large mob of villagers glaring at him, most of them armed, whether with kunai or pipes. One man stepped forward and while screaming about vengeance, turned Naruto around and cut off his bindings with a ninjato, before pinning him to the wall by shoving ninjato's in his shoulders, elbows, hands, thighs, shins, and ankles. Naruto heard the sounds of cloth and someone moving from his left and looked over to find Kimiko bound and gagged and shoved in a corner.

The man that had pinned Naruto to the wall smiled insanely and started laughing, "Well, demon, It's time to finish what the forth Hokage started!" He took a kunai out a slicked off Naruto's shirt, leaving a jagged cut down his back. He started carving a picture of a kyuubi into his back, and then the word 'DEMON'.

"While I wouldn't really do this, as I'm not this kind of person, I'm going to cause you as much pain as possible before I kill you, DEMON!" The man screamed while laughing manically and looking at Naruto insanely.

_**********WARNING********:**_ If you don't want to read anything that might be a little _too sick _or involves rapethan _**DON'T **_read this.

The man took his kunai and sliced off Naruto's pants, then the pant legs. He then proceeded to drop his own. "Prepare for pain, DEMON FUCKER!" The man took his member and stuck it into Naruto's rear. Blood fell from the first contact. Naruto's tears fell freely as he screamed in pain, but the man didn't stop laughing evilly and preaching about payback and finishing what Namikaze-Sama started.

From the roof of the store next to the alley, Sasuke lost his lunch. 'He-he wasn't kidding! How to fuck does he put up with this?' Sasuke asked himself. He had been following Naruto after todays 'Pain' speech. Before he had to watch or hear anymore he turned and ran, heaving chunks all the way to the Hokage tower.

This continued on for a minute or two before everything stopped at an inhuman roar that came a recently un-bonded by teeth Kimiko. Before anyone could react, Kimiko ran forward with a kunai and sliced the man's manhood right off his body. She turned and growled at the mob, which in response ran forward to attack. In horrible beauty and grace, the true demon sliced and cut half of the villagers to pieces.

**END WARNING: **In summery: Naruto got raped, Kimiko broke free, and Sasuke was tailing Naruto and went to tell the Hokage.

_Hokage's office_

Sasuke barged into the Hokage's office, not bothering to talk to his secretary, causing Sarutobi to look up from his mounds of paperwork.

"Sasuke-san? What do you need?" Sarutobi asked, looking at the secretary questioningly. She looked at him back apologetically.

"Naruto… Mob… Pinned to wall… … Rape…" Sasuke managed to say, while breathing heavily, with his hands on his knees. When he looked up, the Hokage was already gone. 'Wow. He works fast.'

_Alleyway_

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" The Hokage yelled. Most of the villagers looked back to see the Hokage and sixteen ANBU standing with weapons ready.

"Hokage-sama! We were just finishing what the fourth Hokage started, and killing the Kyu-"The man was cut short. Literally. Kimiko had sliced the man clean in half with her two kunai. She continued on, cutting down more of the villagers even while the Hokage was talking. Her face was filled with rage, and only rage. The Hokage gave the order and the ANBU tore into the crowd, cutting the villagers down with cold efficiency. When all the villagers were dead, one ANBU launched at Kimiko, believing her to have been a villager. The sound of the blades of the ANBU and Kimiko crashed through the now near silent night. Kimiko broke off the clash, but quickly came back on the offensive.

"Stop!" The Hokage commanded, and the ANBU did just that, "She is no enemy. She is a friend of Naruto." As soon as the ANBU had gone back to the Hokage, Kimiko ran over to Naruto, pulling out the ninjato's and using a low level healing jutsu.

_Three days later_

Kimiko had been working on the lock for the past 3 hours. Naruto had been sent to the hospital and when deemed ok, had been sent home. Now he was locked in his room and wouldn't talk to Kimiko, or anybody for that matter. There was a click as the lock finally unlocked. She gently pushed the door open to find Naruto sitting in a fetal position on his bed. She slowly walked over to him, careful not to make any noise.

"**Naruto-san?**" She asked when she reached the edge of the bed. When he made no response she continued, saying the only thing that she could think of, as she had no experience in this kind of thing, "**Naruto-san, I'm sorry about what happened, but he's dead now, it's not going to happen again. If it makes you feel any better, his last moments were **_**very**_** painful.**"

"I know that you're trying to make me feel better Kimiko-san, but I just want to be left alone." Naruto said.

"**Naruto-san, I know you do, but just sitting here isn't going to make you feel any better.**" Kimiko said, to which Naruto didn't reply. "**Do you need anything? You haven't eaten for three days.**"

"No thanks." He replied. The two just sat in silence until the sun had fallen below the horizon. At some point Kimiko started to doze off. She lied down on the bed and fell asleep. Naruto looked over at her and though for a moment. 'At least she tried to help. I mean, she was trying to pick that lock for 3 hours.' After a moment he lied down as well and went into his mindscape.

_Naruto's mindscape_

In the six years sense they had met, Naruto had changed his mindscape to that of a house deep in a forest. He stood outside of the house for some time before finally making a decision. He walked up to the door and raised his hand to the piece of paper on the middle of the door. He hesitated for a moment, and then steeled his resolve. He slipped his fingers under the paper and pulled it off. The paper with the word 'Seal' written on it fell slowly to the ground.

_Naruto's room: next morning_

Kimiko opened her eyes to find that she was in Naruto's room, not the mindscape like normal, as when she fell asleep she returned to the seal. She looked over at Naruto sleeping beside her. She shook him lightly to wake him up.

"**Naruto-san! Naruto-san! Wake up!**" she said quietly.

"Mhm? What is it Kimiko-san?" He said groggily.

"**Why am I not in the seal?**" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, right. I removed it. I trust you enough to believe that you won't kill anybody if your free without restraint." He answered. When there was no reply he looked over to see her crying, her face full of happiness. She pulled him into a tight hug squishing him and constricting his lungs.

"Ki-Kimiko-san! I need to breath!" He managed to get out. She reluctantly let go of him and, to his surprise, went into a string of hand seals.

"**Chakra Fusion Jutsu!**" She said and slammed a hand against his stomach. His stomach started to burn, but it soon stopped.

"What-what was that?" He questioned.

"**Now we share chakra, same as we did with the seal, though now it's a little easier.**" She answered.

"T-t-thank you, kimiko-san!" He said.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that you liked it.<p> 


	2. Team 7

A/N Sorry about the really long update. I had a Trojan and was trying to update my other story, The True Naruto, but the Trojan killed windows and all that. If you want the full story, I posted it in the author's note for that story. So, thanks to all the people the reviewed. I realized quite a few mistakes that I had made. Also, all the reviews were pretty positive or helpful, which is a first, so thanks. Now, on to the reason you're here, the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Team 7

Ever sense the day the he had tailed Naruto, Sasuke had been increasingly worried. Though he had been able to keep up his emotionless façade, on the inside, he was in turmoil. Naruto hadn't showed up for the academy in five days, and now the last Uchiha was getting worried that the Hokage hadn't been able to make it in time.

As these thoughts were running through his head, Naruto walked through the door to the classroom, wearing his normal blinding orange outfit. He looked fine, but Sasuke could tell that he wasn't feeling too good about coming today. His eyes darted around, looking at everyone and everything, like a trapped animals. He was slightly hunched over, with his shoulders brought in close to his body. Sasuke could relate to the feeling. It was how he felt when he had first come to class after the massacre. Even with how bad he looked, with bruises and how he was acting, Sasuke was glad that he had finally showed up.

Kimiko walked in through the door behind Naruto, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinched momentarily and started to draw away, then visibly relaxed when he noticed whose hand it was. She removed her hand and slipped in front of Naruto, and started to lead him to an empty seat, but Sasuke motioned for them to come over the where he was sitting. Kimiko looked at him suspiciously, and turned to Naruto. She said something that he couldn't hear over the general din of the classroom, and then he replied with a shrug. After pausing for a moment she started to lead him over to where Sasuke was. Right before they sat down they heard a shriek from the levels of seats above Sasuke.

"What do you think that you're doing, sitting next to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screamed. She moved her arm to push Naruto and Kimiko out of the way, but Sasuke shot forward and grabbed her arm so hard that her hand started to turn purple.

"Sit. Down. Now." He commanded, his voice threatening. Sakura glanced at Naruto, who was shaking, and looking wide eyed at her arm, like it was a blood-thirsty monster, about to eat everyone in the room. She didn't have a clue what was wrong, but she slowly backed up. Sasuke let go of her arm, and she backpedaled up the stairs to her seat.

"It's ok Naruto. Calm down." Kimiko said, her voice soothing and calm. Naruto cautiously sat down next to Sasuke.

"Naruto… After the spar, I thought that you were, you know, just acting all high and mighty, so I decided to follow you. I-I… was there went that man did… that thing to you, and I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Sasuke said. "If there's anything you need, just ask me, ok?" (Ok, yes people, I know I'm making Sasuke act out of character, but you'll see why later in the story. Don't flame about it please.)

Naruto just looked at him for a few seconds, then nodded slowly. "o-ok Sasuke. Thanks."

"Alright, everyone quiet down." Iruka yelled, getting the classes attention.

_Later That Day_

As Naruto walked out of the academy, he felt relieved that it was finally over. The school day had seemed like entirety, and he felt twitchy and scared. He just wanted to get home and take a long, hot shower. Unfortunately, that would apparently have to wait, and an ANBU dropped down from the tree Naruto and Kimiko had been walking past. Naruto immediately started to back away.

"Hokage-sama requests your immediate audience." He spoke in a monotone voice. Naruto nodded and the ANBU disappeared in a miniature tornado of leaves. Naruto looked at Kimiko, who shrugged, and started walking towards the Hokage tower.

Once they got there they walked up to the desk of the thirds secretary. Kimiko stepped forward and spoke up.

"Hokage-sama wanted to see us?" She said.

Without looking up to see who she was talking too she replied. "He's free right now, go ahead." Then continued filling out paperwork. They stepped inside the Hokage's office and walked up to his desk.

"Ah, Kimiko-san, Naruto-san, I see that the ANBU got the message to you. Is everything going alright?" He asked. They both nodded and he continued. "Well, after… What happened, I think that it would be best if you chose the teammates that you'd feel most comfortable with. Once you past the test, you'll be paired with two other people in a three person squad with a jonin sensei. You don't have to decide now, but I would like to know by tomorrow evening."

"Ok… How about Kimiko and Sasuke." Naruto replied quietly.

The third got a confused look on his face but stayed silent for a few moments. "Alright… Kimiko and Sasuke. Once you pass your test, you'll be assigned to team seven with your jonin sensei being Hatake Kakashi.

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama." Kimiko thanked him, "Is there anything else you need us for?"

"No, that will be all." He replied. The duo walked out of the room and headed back to Naruto's apartment.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

After Naruto fell asleep, he awoke to find himself in his mindscape. That in itself wasn't unusual, it happened quite a lot. The unusual thing was the door to the house that used to be Kimiko's cell. There were faint black symbols sprawling every which way, covering almost the entire door. He walked closer and examined the symbols. They looked similar to the few sealing symbols that he had seen before, but these where different, more complicated, and there were more varieties of them as well. He looked at them for a few more seconds before he noticed a kanji on the center of the door. It was duller than the rest of the symbols on the door. When he looked closer, he realized that it was the kanji for seal, exactly like the one that was on the piece of paper that had originally occupied the same space.

_Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto awoke and shot into a sitting position. He turned to Kimiko, who was already awake and looking at him worriedly.

"Is everything ok Naruto?" She asked.

"Is there any way to get you to come into my mindscape again?" He asked, completely ignoring her previous question.

"um… Yes, there is. Why?"

"I can't really explain it to you. But you need to see it. So how do I get you into my mindscape?"

"Here," Kimiko went into a long string of hand seals, then lightly placed her hand on Naruto's forehead. There was a flash of light, and they both fell back to the bed.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto and Kimiko both woke up lying in front of Naruto's mindscape house.

"Look, on the door." Naruto told her, and pointed to the door to the house. Kimiko stood up and walked over the house. She stood in front of it for a while, scrutinizing the symbols before she spoke.

"These-these are demonic seals." She said, surprised.

"What seals?" Naruto asked.

"There are three different kinds of seals. There are divine, which has only been seen once, human, which are the seals that you know, and demonic seals. Human sealing was based on demonic sealing, which is a lot more complex. There are more symbols and is a lot more volatile if you mess up. I don't know much about any kind of sealing, but I think I can tell what most of this does. Just give me a few minutes."

Naruto stood and watched as Kimiko started to decipher the seal on the door. She worked at a slow but steady pace, until she got to a symbol that was larger and more complicated then the rest. She paused for a moment, shook her head, and moved on. When she was done with the entire seal, the turned to Naruto and spoke up. "I-I've managed to figure out what all but one symbol means. Overall the seal… The seal combines our life forces and binds us together."

As soon as she had finished the sentence, Naruto's jaw hit the floor. "Wha… What?" He asked.

"I don't know where it came from, but I have a good idea. There were only four beings involved in the sealing, me, you, your father, and my father. This isn't your dads or yours, as you don't know any demonic sealing, and it isn't mine, so the only person who could have put this seal here is my father… Though I still can't figure out what this symbol is." She finished, looking at the one she had skipped earlier.

"So… What do you mean by it combines our life forces and binds us together?" Naruto asked.

"Well… Normally, if it were two demons, then when one dies in combat, the other dies with it. However, because it's a human and a demon, then both the human and the demon will live for about seven hundred years. But there are a couple few symbols in here that change that. Now, we will both live until about seventy, assuming we don't die in combat. Also, the same rule applies as the demon to demon sealing. If one of us dies in combat, then the other one will die as well."

"So… It basically just shortens your life span. Kimiko, I- I never meant for this to happen when I removed the seal." He said, tears falling from his eyes. She rushed forward and embraced him in a hug.

"Naruto, I would rather live for seventy years free then for a millennium trapped. I would rather have it this way."

"R-Really?"

"Of course Naruto."

"T-thank you Kimiko-chan." He said, wiping away his tears. She blushed, noticing the honorific he used.

_The Konoha Academy_

Naruto and Kimiko walked into the room and took a seat next to Sasuke, who glanced at them then looked away and continued staring off into space. They sat and waited, thinking, until Iruka walked into the room, with Mizuki trailing behind him.  
>"Everybody quiet down." He yelled. When the failed to he started to yell, "I SAID QUIET DOWN!" He now had everyone's attention, so he continued. "Today is the last of your academy days. After today, you will be ninjas, fighting to protect Konoha. I've seen all of you grow up and now I will let you go into the world. But first, you have one final test. You will have to demonstrate your understanding of the basic academy jutsu. First you will have to substitute with an object, then transform into the Hokage, and finally make at least three clones. First up is Sasuke."<p>

Sasuke stepped up to the front of the classroom and formed a hand single seal. In a large puff of smoke he performed all three jutsu at once, a task that required concentration that most chunnin didn't have. Iruka's eyebrows went up, but he didn't say anything. Sasuke just walked up and took a headband off the table and took his seat. Student after student followed, until it was Kimiko's turn. She walked up to the front of the class and made a hand seal. A puff of smoke appeared, and when it cleared Iruka's jaw dropped. Not only had she done all three jutsu flawlessly, she and her clones had transformed into every leader there had been in all of the five great nations, and had made more than fifty clones. She turned around and smirked at Sasuke as walked forward and picked up a headband. Sasuke's jaw tightened slightly, but he did nothing else.

"Alright, last up, Naruto." Iruka called out. Naruto walked to the front of the classroom and formed the same seal as everyone before him. Instead of creating clones or doing any of the other jutsu that he had been instructed to do, he grimaced for a second then glared at Mizuki. Mizuki glared right back and soon chakra began to leak out of both of their pores, flickering like fire. This continued until they both had sweat sliding down their necks, but by the time it had reached their shoulders, the heat from the chakra sliding against itself had made it evaporate. At this point the chakra overflow from the two had started to touch the ceiling. The boards that made up the ceiling started to warp and bend. Iruka was trying to push forward and stop the two, but the wind that was emanating from them was pushing him backwards.

What only Kimiko noticed was that Naruto's charka was starting to tinge purple. She quickly got up from her seat and dropped to all fours. Her fingernails elongated and turned to claws, which she used to pull herself forward towards Naruto. Before she could get to him though, the two bodies of chakra around the student and teacher touched each other and the rest of the chakra all seemed to be sucked to the point of contact. In seconds all of the chakra rushed to the conflict point and formed into a ball no larger than Naruto's head. It quivered for half of a second then shrunk to half of its previous size, then in a split second it lost all stability it had had, and exploded with violent force. Boards were shot into the walls so hard the made both the board the part of the wall it hit explode into a cloud of dust. Anything unlucky enough to get sucked _into_ the vortex of chakra was ripped molecule by molecule, until it was no more. This would have continued and destroyed a good chuck of Konoha if not for a ball of deep red chakra that formed around it. The chakra had stopped inches from Naruto's face. Mizuki wasn't so lucky. Half of his body had been ripped apart so finely that not even blood remained.

Naruto continued to stare wide eyed at the chakra right in front of his face. As the chakra started to recede, Naruto emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Everyone else looked at Kimiko as she lowered her arms. Her hair was wild, and she had a part of bicep ripped off by a flying chunk of wood. Everyone looked between her and the blood red chakra that was now dissipating. The first one that said anything was Sakura, who was, for once, too quiet to hear.

She said the same thing again, but this time loud enough to here. "T-the Kyuubi!" This seemed to knock everyone else out of their stupor. One by one, all but three people pulled out kunai and started to move forward towards Kimiko. Iruka slowly turned and jumped through the hole in the wall and started to run to the Hokage tower. Sasuke and Naruto moved themselves in between Kimiko and the class. Naruto still looked a little woozy, but his eyes could have been steel. He glanced at Sasuke questioningly, but got nothing in return. Slowly, all three walked backwards to the hole that led to the front of the building. They kept going until they bumped into something. Naruto turned around and his eyes widened. They had bumped into a squad of ANBU, but that wasn't what worried Naruto. Behind the ANBU was almost every ninja that was in the village, and every single one of them looked like they wanted to kill Kimiko slowly and painfully.

Naruto guessed they must of felt the surge of chakra, but didn't understand how they knew it was Kimiko until he saw the single fox tail that was pressed tight against her back. "Uh…. Sasuke… Look behind us."

"I'm not going to let the class get by our guard Naruto." He replied.

"Sasuke, fuck that, this is a little more important." Naruto said. Sasuke, reluctantly turned around and the kunai he was holding fell out of his hand.

"Well… Shit…" If on some unspoken signal, the entire mass of ninja shot forward at them. Without a word, Kimiko grabbed hold of one of Naruto's and Sasuke's arms. In a vortex of fire, all three disappeared.

_Three miles from Konoha, in the Great Forest_

Three pillars of fire appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the forest. The fire died down to reveal Naruto, Sasuke, and Kimiko. The only girl of the three looked really pissed as she slammed Naruto against a tree.

"What the _hell _did you do?" She yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. When I tried to make a clone, Mizuki started to push chakra into my system. I didn't notice until it was almost at my chakra pool. I was trying to push it out." He said, looking like he was going to piss his pants. She let go of him and stalked away. She knew it wasn't his fault but was still really pissed. When someone's chakra pool gets infected with a foreign chakra, it acts like a poison, killing the chakra system, pathways, and eventually, destroys the organs. It was one of the many reasons that the gentle fist taijutsu style was so effective.

With one chakra enhanced jump, she flew up to the halfway point of a nearby tree and settled into the crook between the branch and the trunk of the tree, then glared into space in the direction opposite of Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and offered him a hand in getting up. Naruto took it and stood up.

"So, Sasuke, why did you help us?" Naruto asked.

"Well… Ever sense the massacre, I've always kind of felt that we were alike. We had no parents, no family, and no real friends. Then you found Kimiko, who, as far as I knew, had no parents either. I was almost going to see if you wanted to, you know, be friends, before you found her. After that though, I just kind of thought that you wouldn't want me there. I guess I'm just trying to say is that I helped you because I thought we were alike, and maybe we could be friends. Besides, I was going to leave soon anyway." He pulled down his collar and showed Naruto a mark on his collarbone. There were three tomoe arranged in a circle. He let go of his collar and the mark disappeared behind the fabric. "Now it's time you explain things to me."

Naruto looked at him for a second before he started talking. "First of all, let me tell you that demons aren't actually bad. Their job is to kill the humans that have done things that warrant death, and live forever unless killed in combat. Another thing, Kimiko wasn't the one that attacked Konoha, that was her father. See, my father tried to seal him into me, but when he did, her father used her in his place in the sealing. After a while, I decided that I trusted her enough that I removed the seal and set her free." Naruto purposefully left out the part about the seal that Kimiko's father had left in case the original seal was ever broken.

"Wait, your father?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, right. My father was the fourth Hokage." Naruto said casually, as if he was discussing the weather. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he stared at Naruto.

Kimiko's scream cut through the cool forest air, snapping Sasuke out of his surprise. Naruto and Sasuke both looked up at the tree Kimiko was in to find four ANBU standing on the branch, two of them holding a struggling Kimiko between them, until one hit her on the back of the neck and she went unconscious.

"Alright, Bear, Badger, take the demon back to the Hokage, me and salamander will kill these two." One of the ANBU spoke.

Naruto looked wide eyed at Kimiko, being handled like a sack of rice. "Wait! She's not the Kyuubi! I-I am! I was trying to frame her." Naruto managed to do a rough transformation with no hand signs or smoke to give himself a fox tail. The four ANBU looked at each other then at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave him an unspoken task. The ANBU disappeared only to reappear pinning an unconscious Naruto to the ground. They tied him up and when they looked up, both Sasuke and Kimiko were gone.

The ANBU who had spoken before cursed then stated talking. "Let's bring him back to the Hokage." The four ANBU and Naruto's limp form disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>AN Alright, I hope that you liked The Crimson Demoness Chapter Two!


	3. Escape

A/N Ok, so sorry about the long time between updates, I'll try to update sooner. Also, thanks to Inferno Phoenix for some good ideas.

One other thing, I've set up a website, just go to my profile and click on website, which is the second row above the picture (Of a fox). I've started posting chapter previews and such up, in case you want to check.

Ok, now to a few reviews:

_Galactier - What the hell is even going on? Dude you have completely lost me and I'm sure most if not all others at this point._

At what point in time does he leave?

Why did you have that ANBU crap happen?

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

OK, so I'll try to answer this question by question. The point at which he leaves, is right before the time in which he would be assigned, hence the Genin exams taking place. Also, as to why I had the ANBU stuff happen, well, just keep reading and you should find out, but I'll tell you anyways. It happened because someone had to tell Sarutobi what the truth (Or at least part of it) was about Kimiko and the Kyuubi's. So Naruto got captured and now he's going to tell the Third the aforementioned facts. And the last one… Um, ok so I'll just do a brief summery from chapter 1 and 2.

Naruto gets attacked by a mob, he meets the Kyuubi (Kimiko), attends the Academy (With Kimiko), gets attacked by another mob (During which he was violated), he removed the seal, finds another one, try during to become a Genin but Mizuki interferes, Kimiko is found out by the rest of the village that she's the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha, she, Naruto, and Sasuke run from Konoha (Sasuke came with them because he had a cursed seal from Orochimaru), and a squad of ANBU find them and take Naruto back to the village.

Ok, also, I know it seems like Naruto just kinda got over the rape thing, but he didn't, so please don't start complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Escape

Four ANBU appeared in the Hokage's office. They wore the masks of a Bear, a Badger, a Salamander, and a Dog. The one with the dog mask was holding Naruto, who was bound at the wrists and ankles.

"Hokage-sama, we have brought you the Kyuubi." Dog spoke up as he dropped Naruto unceremoniously on the floor.

"Thank you dog. You are dismissed." The Third said, without turning from the window he was looking out.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama? This is the Kyuubi, the beast that-"

"I know what the Kyuubi did, and I know how strong it is, but I am the Hokage, and I'll be fine. Now leave."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The four ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Still without turning, the Hokage spoke again. "I have to say, I didn't think that the great Kyuubi, who nearly destroyed the leaf village by itself would be a girl. Much less you, Kimiko. How you managed to convince Naruto to let you out of the seal, I don't know, but I do know that I won't let you roam free." At this, the aged Hokage finally turned around. A look of surprise crossed his face when he saw that it was Naruto and not Kimiko.

"I think that you were expecting a different person grampa." Naruto stated.

"I told them to capture the Kyuubi, not you! Those biased-" Naruto cut the Hokage off.

"It wasn't their fault... well, not entirely anyways. I just used a transformation to make them think that I was the real Kyuubi and had framed Kimiko."

"So is... is Kimiko really the Kyuubi?"

"She's _a _Kyuubi, but not _the_ Kyuubi"

The Hokage stood there and waited for a while, expecting Naruto to elaborate, but when he didn't, spoke up, "And just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that there are more than just one Kyuubi. I don't know how many, not in the slightest, but I do know that much. Kimiko is the daughter of the one that attacked Konoha. He used her as a scapegoat for the sealing that my father tried to perform on him."

The Thirds face darkened. "So you know about your heritage. I suppose that Kimiko told you that as well?" At Naruto's nod he continued, "I still can't let Kimiko be free, even if she wasn't the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha."

"It's a little late. Sasuke's taken her far away."

"WHAT? Sasuke? ANBU, check the Uchiha compound! Bring Sasuke to me!" At his command, an ANBU melted out of the wall and left in a swirl of leaves. "The Council won't be happy about this Naruto."

"Well that's your problem. I don't live here anymore."

"You won't stay? Not even with knowing your father is the Fourth Hokage?"

"No. Not even that will be enough to keep me here. I'll honor his memory some other way."

"Well, I guess that it was inevitable that you would hate Konoha, but I still can't allow you to leave."

"I don't need you to allow me to leave to do it."

The Hokage sighed and changed the subject. "Tell me, how did Kimiko get out of the seal?"

"I got rid of it."

"You WHAT? I thought that she had just gotten out, but _this, this_! Do you know what she could do now? She could destroy Konoha, and there's no seal to stop her! You could get Konoha burnt to the-"

"I already told you this! She's not the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha!"

"It doesn't matter, Naruto. The fact is that she's still a Kyuubi, and has the power, and possibly the motive, to destroy Konoha."

Naruto stayed silent, knowing that he couldn't win, but still not ready to relent.

An ANBU appeared in the room and spoke. "Sir, we could not find Uchiha Sasuke in the Uchiha compound, but we are searching the village for him."

The Hokage grit his teeth and gave the ANBU a command. "Take Naruto to the prison, then bring me Yamato.

"Yes sir!" The ANBU took Naruto and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_Five minutes later - Konoha Shinobi Prison - Genin Level_

An ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves and turned to a prison cell door. He placed his hand on a chakra seal on the door and pushed some chakra into it. The door swung open and Naruto was thrown inside. He sat up as the door slammed shut and the ANBU once again disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto sat up and looked around the barren cell. It was made purely of rock with metal bars on one side.

The ropes holding Naruto fell away as they were cut by chakra, and Naruto stood up. He walked around the cell, checking every surface for any possible way of getting out.

"If you're done trying to find a way out of here, we can leave." A voice came from behind Naruto, who jumped and turned around to see Kimiko standing there.

"How did you..." Naruto trailed of as he saw the door with its hinges melted off. "Oh... Wait, what are you doing here? I thought told Sasuke to get you away from here!"

"Well... You didn't specifically tell him..." Naruto just looked at her. "Ok, fine! I knocked him out! He's still in the forest outside of Konoha, three miles west of where we were before."

"So... how are we going to get out of here?"

"Well, just leave a shadow clone with enough chakra for a couple of days, and we'll sneak out."

"Ya, I get that but..."

"What?"

"Well... You kinda melted the door so..."

Kimiko blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Hehehe... Here." She went through a few hand seals and the door appeared to warp back to its original shape. "There, no one should notice that until we're quite a ways away. Far enough away that they won't be able to find us anyways."

"Right, let's go." There was a puff of smoke and a pillar of fire and Naruto was replaced with a clone and both the original of Naruto and Kimiko disappeared.

_A few miles outside of Konoha_

In a pillar of fire, Naruto and Kimiko appeared in a clearing a few feet from an unconscious Uchiha.

"Let's make a fire, get some sleep and make sure that you didn't permanently damage Sasuke's brain. Not necessarily in that order of course."

Kimiko giggled then replied to Naruto. "But that's the perfect order!"

Naruto laughed and went off the gather firewood, then called over his shoulder. "But really, check on Sasuke and make sure he's ok."

Kimiko complied and walked over to Sasuke and performed a basic medical scanning jutsu. Her hands glowed green and she placed them over Sasuke's head.

"Well, he's fine." She said to no one in particular.

"Well that's good. It's quite impressive that you know a medical jutsu. I myself know very few of those." Kimiko whipped around, a kunai already in hand.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Kuro."

"I didn't ask for your name."

"But that was my reply."

"Stop playing games!"

"All in due time Kimiko-san."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've found that it's beneficial to know the names of my fellow Kyuubi's."

"You're a Kyuubi?"

"Yes, and I've come with a gift."

"Prove that you're a Kyuubi."

"And how do you propose that I do that?"

"Show me your tails." At this, three black fox tails folded out from Kuro's back, and the kunai fell from Kimiko's hand.

Kimiko fell to a knee with her head bowed.

"I- I'm sorry! I d-didn't know!"

Kuro waved his hand in a dismissal fashion. "Don't worry about it. You're right to be wary of someone who just comes into your camp and says that they're a Kyuubi."

"Thank you!"

"You can rise. I was never one for bowing or formalities."

Kimiko rose to a standing position and looked at Kuro closely for the first time. He was of average height for his age, which appeared to be around two years Naruto's senior. He had short black hair and jet black eyes with lines of red spider webbing them. He wore ANBU style black pants with a simple long-sleeved deep blue shirt. He also wore a crimson flak jacket and had a Katana strapped to his waist.

"So, why are you here?"  
>"Why, I'm here to help you of course."<p>

"To help me?"

"Yes, to help you."  
>"But, why?"<p>

"Because, your father has become a disgrace and a nuisance to the rest of the Kyuubi's. He attacked a village, used his own daughter as a scapegoat, has killed three Kyuubi's, and continues still to pillage and destroy much." Naruto walked into the clearing, and immediately dropped his pile of firewood, and in its place was a kunai.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked warily.

"Naruto, this is Kuro. He is of the Kyuubi royal family." Kimiko introduced.

"The Kyuubi's have a royal family?"

"Yes, but not in the sense that humans think of it. The Kyuubi's royal family doesn't rule over us like a human one would. Ours has special powers that make them stronger than normal, in exchange for being the messengers of the Kami's. They can be told apart by their black chakra and tails."

"So… He's not going to try and kill us?"

Kimiko just sweat dropped and looked at him.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, in that case, it's nice to meet you." Naruto greeted.

Kimiko virtually appeared behind Naruto and ground his face into the dirt. "Show some respect and bow!" Naruto got into the customary bow, as well as he could with his face being ground into the dirt.

Kuro just laughed. "I already told you Kimiko, I'm not one for formalities, so you can stop rearranging Naruto's face now."

"Do I have to? It's fun." She asked, with Naruto's head still being pressed into the ground.

"You don't have to, but I don't think that Naruto likes being suffocated." Muffled curses served to solidify the argument. Kimiko reluctantly released her hold on the boy and he took in deep lungfuls of air.

"So, what are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm here to help you with defeating Kimiko's father."

"No offence, but if you're as powerful as Kimiko makes you out to be, then why can't you just do it yourself."

"Because, when the royal family was given their powers, some rules were established. Short of a war, we can't involve ourselves in others problems."

"So, then why are you here?"

"Because I'm not here to kill Waru, which is Kimiko's father, I'm here to help you help _you _do it."

"So you can help us kill him, because it's not a direct involvement."

"Correct. Also, that's not the only thing that I'm here for. As Kimiko said, the royal family members are also the messengers of the Kami's, so I'm also here to deliver a message."

"So, what's the message?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you until your deemed ready by the Kami's to know. One other thing. I was also told to give you this." He reached into one of the pockets in his flak jacket and pulled out a scroll. There was a poof of smoke and Kuro was left holding a Katana. He held it out to Naruto and pulled it out from its sheath. It was a little longer that normal, about 36 inches, but otherwise pretty normal, aside from the fox head on the butt of the handle and what looked like seals trailing the length of the blade. However Naruto could feel something different about it. When he looked at Kimiko she was staring wide eyed at the sword.

"I-is that the- the-" Kimiko started to say, but couldn't finish.

"The Shiko, yes."

"And Naruto?"

"Yes. He was the one chosen by it. No one knows why, but we think that it has something to do with the fact that you were sealed in him that a human was selected."

"Wait, what's so special about it?" Naruto asked.

"The Shiko is a blade that was forged before even the oldest Kyuubi's could remember. Legend says that it was created when we were. All we know it that it was created by the Kami's, and chooses its wielder. Treat it well, Naruto, for it is a sentient being." At this, Naruto looked down at the Katana in his hands. "In addition, it has its own chakra supply that you can draw from, is totally unbreakable, will never dull, the metal of the blade can conduct chakra with no resistance, and will change weight to best suit its user. Normally it will only choose a Kyuubi to wield it, but for unknown reasons, it chose you."

"How can you tell?"

"As I said, it's a sentient being. Some of our elders are able to talk to it and ask it who its wielder will be. With time, you should be able to talk to it as well."

"Who used it before me?"

"The last Kyuubi to have it was a couple hundred years ago. It was in his position for a couple thousand years before he was killed, and before that I don't know. I'll be training you in Kenjutsu, but there's time for that later. Based on the ANBU search teams' pattern, they will be here in about thirty seconds, so someone grab him," He said, then motioned to Sasuke. ",And we'll leave. Unless, of course, you want to fight them." Naruto and Kimiko shook their heads before Naruto picked up Sasuke and they all took to the trees and jumped away. Ten seconds later an ANBU team jumped by the clearing that they had just been in.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, I've gotten a little more time to write lately, so hopefully I'll be able to update more. Also, feel free to review if you like. Thanks, and 'Till then, have a merry Christmas (Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas), and a happy new year!


	4. Demon of the Mist

_Harmless Romantic - __I think that you are assuming that Kyuubi means 'fox'. The name Kyuubi is not actually a name, more like a title or description as that it means 'nine-tails'. I believe that the word you are meaning to say is kitsune, which means 'fox'._

As much as it may seem that I'm assuming that, I'm not. I'm calling them Kyuubi's for two reasons. Firstly, I think that most people know them better as Kyuubi's, even though most people that write Naruto x FemKyuubi fic call them kitsune's. My second reason is that the name Kitsune will be for the summoning clan, helping to distinguish between the two.

_Toby860 - _a bad I'm a little upset but how things progress so far you should not have brought sasuke with them it should of been a stickley naruto, kimiko and the other kitsune. they should of left sasuke there. don't hesitate to search up my name and shoot me a message if you need an idea. update soon and good luck with further stories

Don't worry, Sasuke was only temporary for quite a while. He'll leave(As you will soon find out) and they won't meet with him again until later. Even then he won't actually join up with them again.

Okay. So now without further ado, chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The Demon of the Mist

Naruto sat up with a yawn. He looked around and saw that Kimiko and Sasuke were still sleeping. He looked around and saw Kuro in a clearing not too far away, slowly going through motions with his Katana in hand. Naruto sat there transfixed. When he moved the katana he did it so smoothly that it almost looked like flowing water.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the clearing that Kuro stood in, waiting for him to finish. Kuro soon stopped, and turned to Naruto.

"So are you here for Kenjutsu training?" Kuro asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, startled by the suddenness of the question.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ok, so first things first. You need to learn how to swing the blade. I want you to cut that tree," He said, pointing to one behind him. "One-hundred times from left, right, top and diagonally both ways. After that come back to me and we'll start on training your other skills."

"Wait, other skills? You're going to train me beyond just Kenjutsu?"

"Well, I am here to Help you kill Waru, and that will be kind of hard with only Kenjutsu wont it?"

"Oh, yea, I guess it would be…" Naruto said sheepishly. Naruto walked over to aforementioned tree and began his practice with the Shiko.

Two hours and five hundred sword slashes later had Naruto panting while being watched by both Sasuke and Kimiko.

Noticing that he had finished, Sasuke spoke up. "I'm leaving now."

Naruto looked up at him. "Wait, what?"

"I'm leaving. I won't tell you why, but I will tell you that it had to do with the curse mark I showed you earlier."

As Naruto thought back to the three tomoed mark that he had shown them, Kuro spoke up. "I won't try to stop you from leaving on this path, but be warned. The man who gave you that mark is not good. Even the Kyuubi's have someone trying to find and kill him. If you go to him, there's a chance you might not come back."

"I know, but I'm going to go to him anyways. I need the power that he can offer me. I know that he might not be nearly as strong as you or Kimiko, but you're demons. I can't be on the same level as you are, no matter how long I train. He on the other hand can at least train me in techniques that I can use correctly, to their full potential."

Kuro said nothing to this, but just nodded. Taking the nod as the conformation that it was, Sasuke turned and left into the forest without another word.

"Now then," Kuro said as he turned around. "Let's start you two on chakra control exercises."

"Wait, me?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"But of course. You're going to help kill your father too, aren't you?" Kuro asked. Kimiko just nodded furiously.

_One month later, Konoha_

"We've been doing these stupid missions for a month! Can't we get something harder, you know, maybe outside the village?" Kiba complained.

Kurenai whacked him on the head. "Show the Hokage some respect Kiba! You'll do what he says, and you'll do it with a smile on your face."

"No, Kurenai, he's right. Your team has shown to work well together, and they have completed the required number of D-ranked missions. I think that they may very well be ready for a C-rank."

"Well… If you think so, Hokage-sama, then I'll take them."

"Good. Tazuna-san, come in here!" The Hokage's yell was followed by a drunken man stumbling into the office.

The man looked around at the four ninja standing in the room. "I pay for a mission and this is what I get? Three brats and…" He turned and finally got a good look at Kurenai. "Well, she ain't so bad." He finished lecherously.

While Shino's bugs where holding Kiba back from beating the man up, Kurenai was repeating the Mantra "As a Konoha Shinobi, you must not harm or kill the client. As a Konoha…"

The Hokage sweatdropped at the scene and thought '_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all'._

_The Great Forest, Destroyed Clearing Number 17_

Naruto, Kimiko, and Kuro were all meditating in a clearing filled with craters and sword marks. All three of them had their seal reinforced Katana's sitting by their sides. Kuro and Naruto still, after hours of debate still couldn't figure out where Kimiko got hers. One day she had said that she needed to get something, headed in the opposite direction from the nearest town, which was still an hour away, and came back thirty minutes later with a Katana, leaving both boys dumbfounded.

Back in the present, Kuro opened his eyes and broke the silence. "There's a powerful chakra headed in Konoha's direction. This could be a good opportunity to gain experience for you two."

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked at him. "I can sense it too."

They both looked at Naruto waiting for him to say something. After a while of him being silent Kuro finally spoke. "Naruto-San?"

"Give me a few minutes." Naruto said, making both Kyuubi's sweatdrop. They both stood up without a word and started to walk away. Naruto quickly got up and followed them.

As they were walking, Naruto asked a question. "So, how far away is the chakra?"

Kimiko answered him. "I'm sure you'll find out yourself in a few minutes." Naruto just grumbled and kept walking."

_A few days later, by the Land of Waves_

After leaving Konoha, fighting off the two demon brothers, and getting some answers out of Tazuna, team 8 was walking through a clearing covered in thick fog.

'_This fog is too thick to be natural. It almost seems like the Hidden Mist Technique, but…'_Kurenai thought.

Out of nowhere a large sword came flying out of the mist. Kurenai went to bring her students and the client to the ground, but it appeared as if she wasn't fast enough. When the sword was feet away from slicing into the group, a shape jumped in the way and held up a katana.

The large sword slammed into the Shiko and began to push Naruto slowly backwards. Finally Naruto pushed the blade to the side the sword impaled itself in the tree.

All the present people turned around when a voice came from where the blade had struck. "Nice butter knife kid. I'm impressed that you managed to stop the Kubikiribocho like that. That doesn't mean that I'm going to let you live though. Now, hand over the bridge builder and I might let your five go free. If not at least you can say you were killed by the demon of the mist, Zabuza."

For a second Naruto said nothing then finally asked. "Who's the bridge builder?" Causing everyone to faceplant.

"The old fart who's dri-"Zabuza was cut short as he grabbed his blade and pushed away from the tree. A split second after he had jumped Kimiko's Katana passed through the air where he had been.

When he landed Zabuza spoke up again. "You know, it's really not nice to intur-" He was cut short again as Kuro practically fazed behind him. Zabuza Brought up his blade to block Kuro's katana, but his eyes widened in surprise when he went flying backwards from the force of the blow.

As Zabuza got up from the wreckage of a tree, Kuro looked at Kimiko and Naruto and spoke. "I'll leave the rest to you."

"But you barely even did anything!" Naruto complained. Kuro just smirked and disappeared in a vortex of fire. Before Naruto could complain any further, Zabuza flashed through a few hand seals. "Water Clone Jutsu!" Seven water clones spreared around Naruto and Kimiko. Kimiko glanced back to see Kurenai moving her team along with Tazuna into the cover of the forest.

Kimiko turned her attention back the water clones to see three puddles of water and Naruto locked in a Kenjutsu fight with clone. Naruto's and the clones blades met, and the two combatants pushed against each other, each trying to gain an advantage. Kimiko jumped over bath and landed behind the clone. She turned and plunged her blade into the back of the clone, turning it into another puddle. She rolled forward to intercept a clone rushing at Naruto's back while he engaged on to her right. Kimiko ducked under a swing from the clone and bisected him from hip to shoulder while Naruto kicked his clone in the stomach the decapitated it. The last clone was stabbed from behind with a kunai as Kurenai made her reappearance known.

Naruto jumped out of the way as the original Demon of the Mist made an overhead swing at him. Kimiko rushed forward and attempted to stab Zabuza as she went by. He dodged out of the way and swung his Kubikiribocho at her, only for it to be blocked by Naruto. Zabuza smirked underneath his mask and put more force behind his sword. Naruto's arms started to shake and he was pushed backwards.

Zabuza jumped over a slash from Kimiko from behind and disappeared into the mist. Naruto quickly thanked Kimiko and started to look for Zabuza.

"This is the Hidden Mist technique. You can't see me, with or without a Kekki Genkai. Hahahaha! There are eight- WHAT?" Zabuza was, once again, cut off as Naruto shot forward like a rocket right at where Zabuza was hiding. In the time it took for Naruto to reach him, Zabuza noticed that Naruto's eyes were closed, and so where Kimiko's, who was trailing not ten feet behind Naruto. Naruto sliced at Zabuza from the left while Kimiko slashed at him from the right. Zabuza quickly made a water clone and had it block Naruto's slash while he blocked Kimiko's. Both teens, now with their eyes open, pushed against Zabuza's block. Kimiko's eyes widened when she noticed a tiny crack running through the Kubikiribocho right where Kuro's Katana had impacted it.

Kimiko broke away from the Demon of the Mist and landed on another tree. "There's a small crack in his sword where Kuro hit it. Do you think you can use the Shiko to break it?" She whispered when Naruto landed next to her.

Naruto nodded and called out to Zabuza. "Zabuza! How about we end this with one hit? On my mark we jumped at each other and hit once."

Zabuza just chuckled and simply replied "Ok kid, you got yourself a deal…"

"Ok then… Three." Black chakra seeped out of the Shiko.

"Two." The black Chakra started to solidify on the blade of the Katana.

"One."The Chakra was so dense it was as dark a midnight.

"Go!" With that the two swordsmen launched at each other. Their blades collided in the same place as when Kuro and Zabuza clashed. As soon as they made contact, Naruto directed all of the Chakra on the blade to the point of contact. There was a loud crack as Zabuza looked down in his blade in disbelief as the fracture spider webbed across the massive blade. Zabuza quickly broke the clash and jumped back, not noticing Kimiko had moved behind him during the brief blade lock.

"How did you-" Zabuza never got to finished his sentence before two needles impacted his neck and knocked him away from the Katana that would have cut him in two. A man wearing a mask of a hunter ninja quickly grabbed the body, uttered a quiet thank you, and then disappeared in a jet of water. Naruto frowned then turned to Kimiko. She nodded and they both disappeared in swirls of fire.

Down below on the forest floor, Kurenai frowned. She hadn't been able to do almost anything the entire fight. If those two wouldn't have shown up, she, her team, and Tazuna most likely would be dead now. Her frown deepened at the thought as she turned to gather her team.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, sorry for the late update, but now that we're getting into the fun part I should update more often. Hope you enjoyed it! And remember, I always appreciate a good review… why not just click the button and type in a simple message… even if its two words I'll still REALLY appreciate it… The buttons right down there. Right there… Thanks!


End file.
